Sweet Christmas
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Hace diez años, en una hermosa navidad, ellos se separaron. Ahora, en las mismas fiestas, vuelven a reencotrarse. ¿Se quedarán juntos esta vez?
1. Sweet Christmas Parte 1

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Sweet Christmas**

**_Parte 1_**

Abría sus hermosos ojos amatistas de manera lenta. Trataba de ubicarse en el tiempo y en el espacio, deseaba no haber hecho lo que hizo, pero era lo mejor, para los dos. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse vacía y llena de dolor. A sus veinticinco años, era la mujer que todo hombre desearía. Alta, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura en forma semi-ondulada y ojos color violeta. Se había graduado hace tres año de abogada.

Había sorprendido a todos cuando dijo que esa era la carrera que seguiría. Y aunque su madre se lo pregunto una y otra vez, la joven respondía cada vez más segura, de haber elegido correctamente esa profesión. Y es que su familia y amigos habían pensado que seguiría diseño de modas o cinematografía, por lo que le gustaba estar detrás de la cámara y diseñar ropa. Sin embargo eso dejo de llamarle la atención cuando se graduó del instituto. O mejor dicho, cuando cierto chico de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada, regresaba a su país de origen con otra.

Aunque lo tomo de manera _tranquila, _en realidad estaba muriendo por dentro, ella sabia como controlar y manejar sus emociones; en verdad, eran muy pocas las personas que conocían el lado vulnerable de la joven abogada. Por no decir, que solo era su madre, Shaoran, su mejor amigo, Sakura, su prima–hermana-mejor amiga y su padrastro, ni siquiera Touya conocía aquel lado. Conocía el carácter sobre-protector de su primo y obviamente preferiría evitar cualquier tipo de problemas. Porque cuando se ciega, no hay poder humano ni no humano, que lo detenga.

No supo en qué momento se había sentado en la cama. Tal vez el estar distraída divagando en el pasado, provocaba que realizara actos de manera inconsciente. Movió lentamente su cabeza en forma de negación, tendría que olvidarlo. Pero no podía, _simplemente no podía._

De repente le llegó un olor extremadamente delicioso, le pareció extraño, ya que en ese departamento solo vivía ella y su mascota, un pequeño beagle llamado Spinel. Y hasta donde sabía, los perros no cocinan. Confundida por tal olor, decidió salir de su habitación para ver quién era la persona que estaba o está – dependiendo del tiempo o de la situación - en la cocina.

Solo dos personas ingresaban a su departamento, Sakura y su madre. Muy rara vez ingresaba Sonomi, porque no quería importunar a su hija – claro, lo que quiere decir, es que no quería encontrar a su hija en un acto sumamente delicado, por llamarlo asi – por ende, descarto la idea. De su prima esmeralda, no sabría que decir o pensar, pero hasta donde tenía conocimiento, ella estaba con Shaoran, su prometido.

Suspiro. Se puso sus sandalias de casa y salía del cuarto con un babydoll color negro transparente, que apenas cubría sus curvas y llegaba hasta un poquito por debajo de su hermoso trasero. Mientras avanzaba, el olor incrementaba y no podía negar que de verdad era un olor delicioso. Al llegar a la cocina…

-Buenos días, bella durmiente – le saludo su prima con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, _pequeña esmeralda_ – contesto Tomoyo con una sonrisa sincera. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto por curiosidad.

-Vine a visitarte. Shaoran tenía que salir al aeropuerto a realizar unas diligencias. Asi que decidí venir a alimentar a tu bella mascota y a tu barriga también. Porque de seguro mueres de hambre, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo no podía hacer más que sonreír ante la ocurrencia de su prima. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a suspirar con melancolía, extrañaba a Eriol. Maldita sea la hora en que se enamoro de él, hace ya diez años atrás. Por su parte, la castaña no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal al ver a su adorable prima en ese estado, ella fue la única que supo de verdad sobre aquel sentimiento. Nadie le culpaba, como se dice: _En el corazón, no se manda._ Le gustaría que la señorita Daidouji fuese feliz, como lo es ella junto a su prometido.

La joven abogada se había vuelto a perder en aquellos recuerdos, que sin darse cuenta le lastimaban, pero ¿Cómo no recordar si estaba a días de que llegase la navidad? Sería bueno explicar ciertas cosas, para que la puedan entender mejor.

Tomoyo Daidouji era hija de una prestigiosa empresaria, Sonomi Daidouji y del famoso abogado, Hideki Daidouji. Había entrado a la escuela Tomoeda, junto con Sakura. Cuando tenía diez años, llego Shaoran, proveniente de China, si se quiere ser mas especifico, de Hong Kong. Él era tímido, pero enseguida se acoplo con las dos chicas. Aunque a veces a Sakura la hacía rabiar, solo para verle sonrojada. Irónico, ¿no?

Dos años después llegaría Eriol Hiragizawa, proveniente de Inglaterra, para ser más exactos, de Londres. Casi inmediatamente, los cuatro se complementaron. Eran amigos inseparables, siempre estaban unidos, en las buenas y en las malas. Sin embargo cuando tuvo catorce años, a su padre le diagnosticaron problemas del corazón, pero cada día se debilitaba más, y por más que se hicieron esfuerzos por salvarle la vida, llego el momento que dijo _adiós_. Esa despedida tan amarga…

Aún no podía superar la perdida de ese ser que lo amaba con toda su alma. Ella era la "princesa de papá", como le decía cariñosamente su madre y su mismo padre. Todo tiene una razón de ser, y si ese era su destino, tendría que aceptarlo aunque le doliera. Eriol y los demás estaban juntos a ella, ayudándola a superar el dolor de la perdida. Como siempre, la amatista controlaba sus emociones, pero no lograba hacerlo frente a su prima. Ella era la única con quien se abría, y sobre todo, era la única que la podía ver llorar.

Era curioso cómo fue que se pusieron sus sobrenombres. Un día de clases, a la última hora, de lo aburrida que estaba Sakura, había decidido abrir un libro, donde hablaba de las piedras preciosas y esas cosas. Cuando termino la hora, no se había percatado que ya todos, por no decir la mayoría, no se encontraban en el aula, quedando solo ella y su prima. Tomoyo ya tenía sus pertenencias en la mano y solo esperaba por la pequeña castañita recogiera las suyas. Nunca perdía su sonrisa. Sabía lo despistada que llegaba y parece que no iba a cambiar.

En ese momento cayó en cuenta del libro que tenia abierto y le pregunto de que trataba, Sakura le comento que era sobre de piedras preciosas, era un libro interesante, especialmente porque se lo regalo su padre, de uno de los viajes que hizo. La amatista lo observo y luego observo los ojos de su prima. Intercalaba la mirada entre el libro y los ojos de ella.

En un ademan de quitarle el libro, escucho a su prima decirle:

-Eres esmeraldas.

Obviamente, Sakura no entendía el significado de aquello y Tomoyo se dio cuenta. Asi que prosiguió a explicarle:

-Aquí, en esta figura es – señalando el libro, justo en una piedra preciosa color verde jade, que se llamaba _esmeralda,_ - una piedra esmeralda. El color de la piedra se parece a los tuyos. Mira. – Inevitablemente, Sakura poso su vista en el libo y sonrió. Si, tenía razón la amatista.

-Entonces, si yo soy esmeralda, tu eres amatista – ahora la confundida era Tomoyo. – Mira la foto. Es una piedra amatista, es de color violeta, justo como los de tus ojos.

Daidouji sonrió ante la explicación. Se observaron unos minutos, y luego estallaron en risas, apenas se le entendían que decían. _Esmeraldas vs Amatistas._ Y les gustaba aquello. Cuando salían de los pasillos del instituto y se dirigían hacia la puerta principal, se encontraron con Eriol y Shaoran, quienes al ver que no salían sus amigas, decidieron esperar, para acompañarlas a sus respectivas casas. Como buenos caballeros que eran.

Al llegar hasta donde ellos, miro a su amigo Li, sin poder evitar su mirada, a Sakura le pareció adorable el color de sus ojos, recordó haberlo visto en algún lado y para cerciorase, saco el libro, donde minutos antes, habían visto la _esmeralda_ y la _amatista_. Y ahí lo vio. La piedra ámbar. Veía a Shaoran y veía el libro, de nuevo. Sin poder evitar, miro a Eriol y observo que los ojos de él, en cambio se parecían a la piedra zafiro y por inercia, les dijo:

-Tus ojos son como la piedra ámbar. – señalando a Li, luego posaría su vista en Hiragizawa para decirle – en cambio los tuyos, son como la piedra zafiro.

Desde ese entonces, no paraban de llamarse de aquella manera. En realidad, asi era todo el tiempo. A Eriol le decían _Zafiro;_ Shaoran, _Ambarino; _Tomoyo, _Amatista_ y Sakura, _Esmeralda_. De hecho, casi no se llamaban por sus nombres, sino por sus sobrenombres y a veces, los demás chicos del instituto no los entendía. Pensaban que hablaban en código o algo por el estilo.

A los quince años, Shaoran no podía evitar sentir "algo más" por la castaña, mientras que Tomoyo, se daba cuenta de su atracción por el zafiro, sin embargo se percato que este estaba atraído por Akemi Yoshikawa, una hermosa jovencita de cabello negro y ojos color miel, además que se notaba que era buena persona y de noble corazón. Por ende, volvió a guardarse sus sentimientos, pero no podía mentirle a su prima. No dijo nada en ese momento. Dolía, y no podía hacer nada.

Se acercaba navidad y año nuevo, por lo menos pasaría junto a su madre y la familia de Sakura, o al menos eso creía la amatista. Le gustaba esas fechas, sin embargo no podía ocultar cierta tristeza, de saberse no correspondida por el joven Hiragizawa. Y cuando llego el mes de Diciembre, fue testigo de la declaración de Shaoran hacia Sakura. Estaban felices. Ella le deseaba toda la felicidad y por lo menos, aquello la hacía sentir mejor. Pero no conto, con que a los dos días siguiente, estando reunidos los tres esperando a Eriol terminara de salir de los vestidores, se enterara de la noticia.

-Chicos – llamaba un alegre Eriol.

-¿Qué pasa, chinche? – le contesto su mejor amigo, Li. Asi era como le trataba, ya que a veces Eriol podía ser un poco insoportable con sus bromas, y estar prendido a lado de él fastidiándolo. Se percato de que no venia solo, sino acompañado por Akemi.

-Les presento a mi _novia…_ - solo basto esa palabra para que la amatista se derrumbara, emocionalmente hablando. Su corazón le costaba seguir latiendo con normalidad.

Hizo un esfuerzo por disimular su dolor, pero su prima esmeralda se percato que estaba destruía.

-Es mejor que me vaya. Tengo cosas que hacer en la casa. – dijo Tomoyo, tratando de no quebrarse en ese momento. Inmediatamente emprendió camino hacia su hogar. Era más que obvio que no se despidió de nadie.

En la noche, había ido Sakura a visitarla. La encontró dormida, o bueno, medio dormida. Parecía que recién se levantaba de una siesta después del almuerzo. En sus ojos, se veía tristeza y sufrimiento. Ella no resistía que su amor no fuese correspondido y era difícil superarlo. Kinomoto no espero más, y la abrazo. Le dio a entender que la apoyaba en las decisiones que tomara.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste antes? – pregunto la princesa esmeralda. Un sobrenombre muy hermoso que le puso su novio.

-No. Sakura, no quería perder su amistad y yo sabía que él estaba prendido por ella. Es mejor dejarlo ir y que fuese feliz, aunque a mí me rompa el alma.

Nunca más toparon el tema. Cuando llegó Navidad, al siguiente año, la amatista fue invitada a la cena que prepararía el joven ambarino en su casa, y obviamente estaría Eriol con su novia. Tomoyo, prefirió hacerse la desentendida y guardar muy en el fondo sus sentimientos. Claro está, que ella lloraría en brazos de su prima, cuando estuviesen a solas.

A los diecisiete años, y por terminar el instituto. Recibiría otra noticia.

-Chicos, tengo que comunicarles algo. – decía muy solemnemente Hiragizawa. – Después de que nos graduemos, me voy a Inglaterra con mi novia, voy a estudiar Ingeniería en marketing y Akemi estudiara cinematografía.

Otro golpe para la joven amatista. No supo cómo se controlo, pero nadie noto como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, bueno, en realidad si lo notó la pareja de castaños. Pero prefirieron no decir nada y llevar la comida en paz. Fue en ese momento, que decidió no pensar más en él, dejarlo en el olvido.

-¿Qué carrera vas a seguir, esmeralda? – le pregunto Eriol.

-Licenciatura en diseño de modas – respondió con naturalidad, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Amor. Sé que dibujas precioso, y me gustan tus diseños, pero pensé que eso lo haría amatista – contesto el ambarino, un poco confundido. Sakura sabía que Tomoyo desistiría, porque se lo había comentado aquella vez, hace dos meses atrás.

-Y ¿Tu, ambarino? - Eriol seguía sin darse cuenta, que aquello destrozaba más a la señorita Daidouji.

-Voy a seguir contaduría pública y auditoria.

-¿Amatista? – respiro hondo ante esa pregunta, realizada por su amor imposible.

-Derecho…

Todos se sorprendieron, excepto esmeralda, ella ya sabía. Su prima se lo había dicho. Era mejor así. Ella quería seguir los pasos de su padre y por ende estudiaría esa profesión, más que nada porque creció en ese mundo y lo conocía. Diseñar ropa y el estar detrás de las cámaras, no era más que un pasatiempo. Lo que no contaría es que esmeraldas, seguiría la profesión que ella estaba dejando de un lado. Y se lo agradecía, de corazón, lo hacía.

Cada navidad que pasaba, se mandaban saludos entre los amigos. Sin embargo la joven Daidouji, no pasaba de una tarjeta y la firma. Nada más. No quería escribirle, sabía que si lo hacía, le terminaría diciendo la verdad y mejor era evitar cualquier respuesta negativa.

A los veinte años, su madre, Sonomi Daidouji, anunciaba su compromiso con el profesor Kinomoto. Muchos se sorprendieron, pero para Tomoyo, todo le daba igual. Solo se alegraba que su madre fuese feliz. La abrazo y le felicito.

Después del compromiso, la joven heredera de la corporación, decidió irse a vivir sola a un pequeño departamento. La mudanza había tardado un mes, porque la amatista ya tenía su departamento en el centro de Tokyo, en uno de los elegantes edificios que le pertenecía a su familia. Asi que solo era el cambio de sus pertenencias y poner los muebles y los electrodomésticos. Sin embargo no tardaría en saber que su prima y Shaoran irían también, pero al departamento que queda en el piso segundo. El de ella queda en el tercero.

Y es asi, como regresamos a la realidad. Tenía que ser sincera. No lo olvido nunca, no se lo sacaría de su mente ni de su corazón jamás. No se arrepentía de haber estudiado derecho, es más, iba muy bien con su carácter y personalidad, no se dejaría ver la cara de nadie. Como guardaba muy bien sus sentimientos, y no reflejaba emoción alguna, era más fácil tomar el caso y salir airosa. Se había graduado a los veintidós y con mejores notas, incluso, lo hizo teniendo trabajo.

A los veintitrés, por regalo de cumpleaños, el ambarino le obsequio un pequeño cachorro beagle para que le hiciera compañía, de hecho, la primera en recibir un regalo de él, había sido su prometida, Sakura, cuando cumplieron su aniversario de novios, que era unos días antes del cumple de la amatista; esmeralda en cambio recibió un cachorro de raza Golden Retriever. Tomoyo, trabajaba para la compañía de su madre, ejerciendo su profesión, por ahora había solicitado un mes de vacaciones, y solo a ella se le ocurre pedirle ahora en diciembre. También poseía un buffet, que lo había puesto junto con una colega.

-Tommy, es mejor que te sientes a desayunar – le decía tiernamente su prima. La adoraba por ser como era con ella.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes. Pero ya deberías de olvidarlo, _amatista._ – aunque en el fondo, sabía que eso era imposible, además, Eriol regresaba a Tokyo y solo. Este era la oportunidad para ambos.

-No puedo. Es muy difícil. Mejor alimentemos nuestras barrigas. - trato de sonar animada pero no salió, su prima se dio cuenta, mas no objeto nada y simplemente se pusieron a desayunar.

Sakura, se había graduado de Diseñadora de modas al mismo tiempo que su prima. Obtuvo las mejores calificaciones y algunos premios. Trabajaba para una pequeña boutique, en realidad, era su boutique que la había logrado poner con mucho esfuerzo, y con el patrocinio de la empresa de su novio. Mientras que Shaoran, trabajaba en la corporación Li, y para la fábrica de textiles como auditor. Aunque también ejercía el puesto de vice-presidente, en la corporación.

Ambas estaban de vacaciones, y solían salir juntas, pero esta vez, esmeraldas había recibido la noticia del joven Hiragizawa que regresaba a Japón. Asi pues, se las ingenio para decirle a su novio que vaya por él, mientras ella estaría con Tomoyo. Ayudaría para que ambos digan por fin sus sentimientos. Porque de algo estaba segura, entre los dos, nunca había muerto la atracción que se tenían. Y si es posible indagar un poco más, del amor que se profesaban, pero por miedo, jamás lo hablaron.

Mientras en aún desayunaban y conversaban de mil y un temas, en otra parte de la ciudad, para ser exactos, en el aeropuerto, se encontraba un joven de veinticinco años, de ojos color ámbar esperando y mirando la llegada del vuelo procedente de Inglaterra. No era que no quisiera verlo, pero era en estos momentos que preferiría estar en casa junto a su prometida, mimándola y que ella a su mismo tiempo, lo mime. Suspiro. Sabía que por ella haría lo que fuera. Sonrió al recordar, que exactamente hace dos meses le había propuesto matrimonio. Y es que la ecuación de:

Sakura + matrimonio = Familia

Simplemente la idea era genial. Ya se imaginaba a los hijos de ambos. Movió la cabeza negativamente, debería dejar de ver tanta película romántica con ella, pero no podía. Verle esos ojitos verdes y de cachorro, sabía que cedería y le cumpliría cada palabra de su promesa. Sonrió, de nuevo.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 502 procedente de Londres – Inglaterra, por la puerta A6._

Se escucho por los parlantes. Él empezó a caminar hacia la puerta indicada. Después de tanto tiempo vería a su mejor amigo. Miraba de un lado a otro buscándolo, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que logro divisar a un hombre de veinticinco años, alto de pelo negro – azulado, ojos zafiro y con una sonrisa plantada en su cara.

-Hasta que por fin llegas, chinche. – le saludo el ambarino a su mejor amigo, dándole un abrazo.

-Lo siento, el vuelo se retraso.

-Vamos. Aunque no estoy seguro si…

-Podrías llevarme al hotel. Voy a hospedarme ahí, hasta que sea el día la fiesta. – No quiso decir: _Hasta cuando sea la reunión y pueda verla a… ella._

Llegaron en quince minutos al hotel. Quedaba cerca del aeropuerto y cerca del edificio donde vivía la amatista. El ambarino lo dejo ahí, ya instalado. No quiso ahondar en las profundidades ni saber los motivos que llevaron a su mejor amigo a regresar a Japón ni mucho menos le preguntaría la razón de volver solo. Sin embargo, podía ver en sus ojos, una tristeza profunda. Y es que en este tiempo, desde hace dos años, que Daidouji rompió todo contacto con él. Apenas le mandaba una tarjeta animada. Provocando que pasase las navidades totalmente solo.

Mientras Shaoran se dirigía a ver a su prometida al departamento de su mejor amiga, el zafiro se dirigía al bar que tenía en la habitación, y se sirvió un vaso de whisky con hielo. A lo seco. Quería sentirse vivo. ¿Cómo es que no pudo ver a la mujer que dejaba?

Cuando Hiragizawa se encontraba en el aeropuerto para regresar a Londres con Akemi, solo dos de sus tres amigos cercanos habían ido a despedirse. Tomoyo jamás apareció. Aquello le produjo un dolor en el pecho inexplicable, y aunque hubiese tomado el avión con aparente calma, en realidad no lo estaba y se preguntaba qué habría pasado para que ella, su mejor amiga, no haya ido a despedirlo. En esos momentos pensó que tal vez estuviese enojada con él, por alguna razón que desconociese.

En Londres, todo iba de maravillas entre zafiro y su novia. Hasta que después de dos años de estar allá, Eriol se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga, lo evitaba a toda costa, mejor dicho, no respondía las cartas que le enviaba o cuando la llamaba. A duras penas si pasaban palabra por Messenger, por Facebook o Twitter y eso era si tenía suerte.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Nunca se dio cuenta de que la estaba lastimando, _¿Será que nunca la viste más que solo tú mejor amiga?_ Su conciencia tenía razón. Jamás la vio de otra manera. Tuvo que pasar aquello para darse cuenta, que a quien realmente amaba era a Tomoyo y no a Akemi. Sus palabras aun retumbaban en su cabeza: 

_Eriol. Déjate de mentir__te a ti mismo y a los demás. Tu no me amas, ni yo a ti. No niego que me ha gustado tu compañía y la he pasado de maravillas. Pero este sentimiento no es amor. Te aprecio, pero es hora que yo tome mi rumbo y tú el tuyo. Ve y conquista a Daidouji. _

Al principio se sorprendió de esa última frase, pero tenía razón. Se dio cuenta que los celos que tenía cuando se le acercaba algún chico e inclusive, los mismos que le hacían perder la poca cordura que tenia, cuando veía que su amatista estaba junto a Touya Kinomoto, hermano de su otra mejor amiga, Sakura. Ahí comprendió todo, tomo la decisión de viajar a Japón a hacer de todo, con tal de recuperarla. Sin embargo no conto, con que la empresa entraría en serios problemas y que estaría a punto de irse a la quiebra. Le costó tres años de sacarla del fondo.

Al año de haber salvado su empresa, vino el fallecimiento de su padre y meses después, el de su madre. Esos seres, que le habían apoyado en todo. Que estaban ahí, cuando él trabajaba para la aerolínea y para su pequeña empresa. Había vivido demasiado, en tan poco tiempo, si tomamos en cuenta que apenas tiene veinticinco años.

Se decía que nunca era tarde para hacer lo que deseaba hacer. Ahora era la oportunidad, de volver a conquistar a Tomoyo. _Tal vez ahora, no te acobardes._ Le dijo su queridísima – nótese sarcasmo – conciencia. Y si, lo iba hacer. Eso no había duda.

Mientras en el departamento de la joven diseñadora, Sakura se encontraba arrimada en el pecho de su prometido. Se acariciaban sutilmente, hundidos en sus pensamientos. Sakura había dejado a su prima con Spinel y se dirigió a su apartamento a realizar algunas cosas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te hablabas con el chinche de Zafiro? – Aunque no quería demostrar celos, se le salía sin querer. A veces podía ser tan inseguro, cuando de Sakura se trataba.

-Porque sabía ciertas cosas de él, que tal vez a ti no te hubiese gustado saber. Además…

-O sea, que ni tú ni él confían en mí. Sakura, ¿De verdad tu me amas? Porque si no es asi…

Y esmeralda lo callo con un beso tierno, dulce y seguro. Lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-No es que no confiemos en ti. La razón principal es que si tú lo sabías, hubieses salido en su ayuda. Y no creo que él se sintiera a gusto con eso. – Kinomoto pudo ver en su mirada una confusión, prosiguió – Todo marchaba bien, hasta cuando tuvo veinte años. Akemi y él rompieron de manera amistosa. Luego, en ese mismo año, se entera que su empresa estaba a punto de terminar en quiebra. Asi que empezó a ver la manera de cómo sacarla de ahí, por lo que le costó tres años, mientras estudiaba y trabajaba, en levantarla de nuevo, aunque no lo hizo solo, tuvo ayuda. Un año después su padre fallece y en ese mismo año, meses después fallece su madre. –Agachando la mirada y un poco nostálgica, continuo – Por eso no te dijo nada. Sabía que tú irías a estar a su lado y no quería eso.

Shaoran simplemente la abrazo, aún más de lo que sus brazos le permitieran.

-¿Él mismo te lo dijo? – pregunto de manera calmada.

-Sí y no. La ruptura de ellos dos, me lo dijo la misma Akemi. Ella sabía de los sentimientos de Amatista. De Zafiro, tenía una ligera sospecha y se percato que solo tuvo miedo al rechazo y por eso se hizo novio de ella. Por lo otro, Eriol me lo dijo, para ver si le ayudaba. Pero no quería que tú intervinieses. No quería deberte más de lo que ya estaba haciendo. Se quedo solo, y asi estuvo todo este tiempo. A eso, súmale que Tommy no lo ayudo mucho, cuando dejo de hablar con él, hace ya dos años atrás. Había roto toda conexión por todos los medios. Pero algo no cuadra.

El ambarino pensó lo mismo, pero no diría nada. De un momento a otro, se le vino una idea descabellada y asi se lo hizo saber a su amada princesa. Solo era de esperar. Contaban con tres días para el veinticuatro de Diciembre. Lo suficiente, para hacer que ese par de testarudos hablen de una buena vez. Al principio Sakura se mostro reacia, pero si provenía de su querido novio, entonces no habría problema. O eso creía.

De un movimiento rápido, agarro a su novia de la cintura para llevársela al cuarto, y mimarse mutuamente por un buen rato. Más tarde se encargaría de trazar un buen plan para la noche del veinticuatro.

Por otro lado, en el departamento la joven abogada, se encontraba un cachorro – porque para ella, Spinel aun era un cachorrito, aunque ya no lo fuese – jugueteando cariñosamente en brazos de su dueña. Pero no podía decirse lo mismo de ella. Su mirada pérdida en algún punto fijo, y su corazón latiendo lo más normal posible, tratando de aferrarse a la idea que esa navidad, sería como las pasadas. _Sin Eriol a su lado_.

Al fin y al cabo ella eligió ese destino. Ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. Y por último, estaba en diciembre, época navideña donde la "paz", el "amor" – nótese ironía - estaba presente y lo mejor era pasarla bien, aunque por dentro no lo estuviese. Lo hacía por su prima, por su madre, por las personas que la rodean, pero nunca lo hacía por ella misma.

Suspiro. Se levanto para arreglar su departamento, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, ya que de por si ella era ordenada. Necesitaba distraer su mente y obviamente no iba a empezar a tomar para ahogar sus penas y angustias, no era de esa clase de persona. Sin embargo, cambio de idea y se dirigió al bar que tenía, saco una copa y se sirvió un poco de vino tinto. De seguro esa bebida le calmaría los nervios que tenia. 

_Si de verdad amas. Déjalo__ ir, entonces. Eso es el verdadero amor, ver la felicidad del otro, aunque no se con uno._

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Ya no era tiempo para arreglar lo que no tenia solución. Sabía que faltaba apenas tres días y no podía dejar de sentir una sensación extraña. Ahora que se ponía a pensar había notado a su prima de manera extraña, como si le ocultase algo. Movió la cabeza negativamente, a lo mejor y era solo imaginaciones suyas. Definitivamente, sobrecargar su cuerpo y su mente con tanto trabajo, le estaba empezando a pasar factura. Suspiro. Asi era casi todos los días.

Mientras que en el hotel, en una habitación se encontraba Eriol Hiragizawa, quien se había acabado tres botellas de whisky "Chivas Regal". Raro en él, pues no era una persona de tomar por tomar y menos por una mujer. _Sabes que no es cualquier mujer. Es Tomoyo, tu Amatista._ En fin, solo quedaba tres días y la vería de nuevo. Sin saber cómo, se quedo dormido en un sofá cercano. No tenía ganas de caminar hasta la cama, mejor dicho, no podía caminar hasta la cama. Estaba totalmente borracho.

La noche antes del veinticuatro, Shaoran estaba en un bar cercano con Eriol. Este se rehusaba a tomar alguna bebida alcohólica y el ambarino no entendía muy bien la razón. Digamos que el Zafiro no deseaba contarle lo que había hecho dos días atrás en su habitación. Sin embargo, en su corazón estallaba a gritos decirle que no quería seguir sufriendo como lo estaba haciendo, ni continuar fingiendo _"estar bien"_, cuando no lo está.

-Me tome tres botellas de whisky, Li – el ambarino se sorprendió de que lo haya llamado por su apellido. No por su nombre o sobrenombre. Soltando de una buena vez todo.

-Eriol. Escúchame amigo…

-No quiero oír nada. – lo corto de manera brusca. Estaba dolido. Muy dolido. – Con lo que vi, me basta y me sobra.

-¿Qué viste? – pregunto Li con curiosidad.

-Hace dos días salí a comprar los regalos para el veinticuatro. Y ¿adivina con quien me encontré?

-¿Con quién? – le siguió el juego a su mejor amigo.

-Nada más y nada menos que a Tomoyo Daidouji, en brazos de Touya Kinomoto… - definitivamente, estaba dolido. Alzo la mano, llamando la atención del mesero. – Tráigame un whisky.

-No empezaras a tomar. – Le dijo Li, intuyendo lo que le pasaría por la cabeza de Zafiro – Además, no olvides que esos dos son primos, y Touya está con Kaho.

Los minutos pasaban, y entre ambos había un silencio, ni cómodo, ni incomodo. Simplemente silencio. Shaoran sabia de esa salida, porque su prometida le había dicho. La razón por la cual esmeralda no iría con ella, se debía a que tenia que ir a la boutique a realizar unos trabajos y a verificar ciertas cuentas, Shaoran por su lado, tampoco la podría llevar, ya que tenía que revisar ciertos balances de la compañía. Asi que no quedaba de otra. Sería Touya.

Kaho estaría con Sakura y por lo visto no se desocuparían tan temprano. Tomoyo no podía esperar, ya que era la encargada de dirigir la cena del veinticuatro y además de que tenía que comprar los regalos y dejar la ropa lista, la misma que usaría para la cena y tal vez en fin de año. Por eso, le pidió el favor a su primo Touya.

Eriol también había salido a comprar los regalos y a ver si compraba una corbata nueva para su terno. En verdad se debatía si ir con terno – eso incluye corbata y pañuelo - o simplemente, ponerse un traje con una camisa. Y fue cuando los vio. Sintió mucho dolor, pero sobre todo, tristeza. _La he perdido._ Si tan solo no hubiese dudado en aquel entonces, diez años atrás, tal vez…

No valía la pena pensar en "¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?" Ya lo hecho, hecho esta. Nadie podía cambiar aquello. Su mejor amigo lo despertó de aquel pensamiento, cuando sintió que se le estaba cogiendo el vaso con whisky. Lo había pedido, no precisamente para brindar por otros, sino para tomar y sentir como el líquido le fuese quemando la garganta tratando de aliviar el dolor.

-Si no lo intentas, no lo sabrás, chinche – Esas fueron las palabras de Shaoran. Las ultimas de la noche.

El sol había entrado sin pedir permiso al dueño de aquella habitación. Le daba luz directamente en el rostro y eso le fastidiaba. ¡Y de qué manera! Despertarla, cuando estaba muy acurrucada en medio de sus sabanas de seda y en los brazos de Morfeo, en el quinto sueño de la medianoche. Inevitablemente, todo lo bueno tiene su fin y el astro rey no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que la joven abogada siguiera acostada, ¿será que tenia celos? Nah, son tonterías. O imaginaciones. Depende de cómo se lo mire.

Muy a su pesar, se levanto. _Hoy es veinticuatro. Otro año… sin él,_ pensó Tomoyo. Se levanto por el simple hecho de que ya se había comprometido a ir a cenar a casa de su madre, no iba hacer un desplante, no asistiendo. Le dolía tener que pensar en _él, _su mejor amigo. Le dolía el haberse alejado de todo lo relacionado con él, pero era lo mejor. Por su salud emocional y mental, había sido la mejor decisión, aunque Sakura, Shaoran, Fujitaka y la misma Sonomi, no compartieran ese criterio.

Se preparo un desayuno rápido. Dejo arreglado su cuarto, aunque no era mucho a decir verdad, solo la cama y ciertas cositas, nada más. Sin darse cuenta, poso sus hermosos ojos amatista en una foto, donde salían los cuatro. Todos sonriendo. Era de la época del instituto. Increíble como conservaba aquello. ¿Masoquista? No, simplemente era una mujer enamorada y que por más que hiciere todo lo posible, y hasta lo imposible, jamás lo olvidaría. Por eso, no le contesto ninguna carta. Por eso, jamás le paso palabra, más que las necesarias. Y es por eso, que dos años atrás, corto toda relación o contacto con él.

Suspiro. Se apresuro en hacer todos los quehaceres, y en dejar listo los regalos que daría esa noche. Aunque no era una persona que se olvidase de las cosas, si era de aquellas que le gustaba estar siempre bien prevenida. _Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, la vida tiene muchas sorpresas._ Ese era su lema, y hasta ahora le ha ido muy bien.

Como todos los años, ella iría junto a su futuro cuñado – asi le decía de cariño a Shaoran – y con esmeralda. También iban Spinel y Kero, debido a que la casa de Sonomi, aun seguía siendo la mansión, tendrían todo el espacio disponible para jugar, cosa que no podían hacerlo en los departamentos. Además que a su madre le gustaba tener a los dos cachorritos junto a ella.

Mientras la amatista se arreglaba en su departamento, en la habitación de un hotel, se encontraba cierto Zafiro bebiendo un vaso de Whisky, otra vez, desde que llegara a Japón. Fue como si no hubiese aprendido la lección de haberse tomado tres botellas y luego haber amanecido con tremendo dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, era lo único que podía calmar sus nervios, su tristeza y su dolor. Después de tanto tiempo, regresaba. Y todo, para luchar por el amor de la joven Daidouji.

No supieron en qué momento se hizo las seis de la tarde. Pero si no se arreglaban, no llegarían a tiempo. Bueno, Eriol podía llegar tarde y argumentar que no se recordaba el camino hacia la mansión, bien sabia que ese argumento no le salvaba para nada. Tomoyo había dejado las instrucciones de la cena el día anterior. Sabía que solo irían: Ieran Li – madre de Shaoran -, ambarino, esmeralda, Fujitaka – su padrastro -, ella y obviamente su madre, Sonomi. De pequeña le habían enseñado a sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir. Si sabía que solo iban a estar seis personas, ¿Por qué hicieron comida para diez? ¿Por qué contaron una persona más? Hasta donde tenía conocimiento, Touya y Kaho irían a la mansión el veinticinco, o sea, en navidad. Noche buena la pasaría con los suegros de él. Solo dirigió la cena, como se lo pidió su madre. Ante nuevas ideas que asaltaba su mente, opto por no darle tanta importancia y continuar con su arreglo. Siempre ella, viéndose elegante asi vistiera unos sencillos jeans, tenis y una camiseta de tiritas. 

_Amatista. __Shaoran y yo no podremos llevarte. Nos dirigimos en estos momentos al aeropuerto a recibir a la señora Ieran. Llegaremos como en una hora. Discúlpanos._

Era un mensaje de su prima. Suspiro nuevamente. Lo comprendía. Ellos habían decidido dar el siguiente paso y era de esperarse que en navidad y año nuevo, la pasaran con la señora Ieran, sea en Japón o en China, y si era en este último, lo hacía en compañía de la familia Li, o sea, las hermanas de Shaoran y su prima Meiling. Cogió sus cosas personales y las guardo en su bolso.

-Spinel. – llamo a su cachorro. Este inmediatamente llego hasta donde su ama, moviendo el rabito. Sabía que lo llevaba para la mansión y estaba contento. Cerró el departamento y se dirigió hacia su auto junto con el perrito. Manejaba con la vista fija en el camino, pero su mente estaba sumida en recuerdos, vivos recuerdos de su adolescencia y de su primer amor. No es que se haya cerrado en cuestiones sentimentales o sexuales. Había tenido una decena de amantes, y ninguno le llenaba. No eran como _él_. Simplemente se acostaba para satisfacer sus necesidades, más ninguno podía hacerle sentir como lo hacía Zafiro. Como una princesa. Asi era el trato de él para con ella. Y aunque nunca hizo el amor con él, ni siquiera perdió la virginidad con él, sino con un compañero de Universidad, ella podía sentir en el fondo de su corazón, que si hubiese sido Eriol quien le acariciase, besase, hiciera suya, el cantar sería otro.

Delante de ella se mostraba la imponente mansión Daidouji. El hogar donde nació, creció y estuvo viviendo hasta cuando se graduó del instituto. No es que no le gustase estar junto a madre y su padrastro, pero sabía que ellos necesitarían de mucha privacidad y sobre todo, ella necesitaba estar sola. Aunque a veces, almorzaba con su madre, y los fines de semana los visitaba. Ese era su rutina. Antes de egresar como abogada, su vida era estudios, trabajo, y de vez en cuando un encuentro con algún amante que tuviese en ese momento. Decidió dejar de pensar. No deseaba preocupar a sus seres queridos en una fecha tan importante como era esta. 

_Siete en punto__. _Sonrió. Nunca perdió su estilo y jamás dejo de ser puntual. Muy al contrario de su prima, quien siempre llegaba tarde a todo sitio. Lo bueno de su noviazgo con cierto ambarino, es que este le enseño a ser un poco, solo un poquito más puntual. Entro con elegancia, como solía ser cuando llegaba a un lugar.

-Buenas noches madre, padre – saludo a cada uno con su respectivo beso.

-En unos minutos llegan Sakura, Shaoran y Ieran. – le informo su madre. Pero esta no le diría que también iría Eriol. Sería una sorpresa enorme. Amatista simplemente asintió y se quedo conversando.

Al cabo de media hora, llego su prima con su prometido y su suegra, también Kero, el cachorro de Sakura. Ella tenía suerte, pero no la envidiaba. Al contrario, estaba muy contenta de que fuese feliz. Si tan solo ella… Movió la cabeza con sutileza, negando cualquier tipo de pensamiento. Ocho en punto, y ya estaban en la mesa del comedor sirviéndose la cena. El silencio reinaba, cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Esmeralda alzo la vista encontrándose con la de su tía Sonomi. Ambas pensaron lo mismo. _¿Eriol no vendrá?_

-Buenas noches. Disculpen el atraso. – Esa voz… Ella la conocía tan bien. No podía ser _él_, ¿o sí?

Tomoyo alzo su mirada y se topo con la de… 

_Zafiro vs Amatista_

-Eriol

**_To Be continue..._**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Espero les guste este One-shot .

Ashaki, este es mi regalo de navidad para ti, espero te guste porque lo hice con mucho cariño. Me salio un poco largo y por eso tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. Se que te lo estoy dando un poquito tarde, pero estuve un poco delicada de salud, entre otras cosas. Ojala te guste.

Les deseo a todos un feliz año y que este año sea de muchos exitos para ustedes. En cualquier ambito.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Sweet Christmas Parte 2

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Sweet Christmas**

**_Parte 2_**

A sus veinticinco años, jamás había recibido una sorpresa tan grande como esta. Aún no salía de su asombro, y eso que ya estaban cenando en aparente tranquilidad. Si, la palabra clave de esta oración es: _aparentemente._ Tomoyo nunca pensó en encontrarse de nuevo con su mejor amigo, y mucho menos verlo tan guapo. ¡_Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Tomoyo!_ Se recrimino mentalmente. No podía evitar pensar en _eso_.

Verlo ahí en su casa con ese porte alto, su cabello negro con destellos azules, su mirada profunda y su pecho bien formado, que se lo notaba a través de la camisa azul que llevaba. ¡Oh, sí! Estaba hecho todo un papasote, listo para ser comido con, ¿Fresas y Chocolate? o ¿solo fresa o solo chocolate? De igual manera, con cualquier cosa, se lo podía comer. _Tomoyo, ni que no hubieses tenido sexo hace mucho tiempo, para que pienses de esa manera. ¡Y peor imaginándote a tu mejor amigo desnudo y con chocolate encima!_ ¿Alguien le podría ayudar en como demandar a su conciencia?

_Eres abogada y no lo sabes._ Definitivamente, la amatista no estaba en sus cabales. Primero imaginándose a Eriol desnudo y con chocolate encima de su escultural cuerpo de Adonis y luego buscando la forma en cómo demandar a su conciencia ¡Cuando no existe! Bien, o le hizo daño alguna comida que ingirió o la falta de un buen sexo, que la haga gritar hasta quien sabe donde, le atrofio su cerebro. Olviden la parte última.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, el joven zafiro se encontraba en su propio predicamento. Y no estaba prestando mucha atención a la cena, que digamos. ¡También se imaginaba a Tomoyo desnuda, con su cuerpo de ángel, y con fresas adornando sus…! _¡Eriol Hiragizawa! ¿Quieres dejar de imaginar esas cosas? ¡Dios mío! ¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco o qué?_ Que oportuna había sido su conciencia en interrumpir su hermosa fantasía. No podía evitarlo, mejor dicho, no quería evitar tener esa clase de pensamientos.

No se habían visto desde hace años. Y obviamente, cada uno se recordaba como adolescente. Pero por lo visto, ya no lo eran y simplemente pasaron a ser: Un hombre bastante atractivo y una mujer elegante y sumamente hermosa. Eran adultos, ahora, y por lo que se veía, ambos ya tenían experiencias en la mayoría de las cosas, en todo sentido de la palabra. Seguían sumidos en sus pensamientos. Cabe recalcar, que no eran pensamientos castos, para nada.

-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje, Eriol? – pregunto esmeralda, como quien no dice nada.

-Bien. Bastante normal, a otras veces que he viajado. – respondió, por cortesía.

Zafiro deseaba, en el fondo de su corazón, que el que le hiciera esas preguntas fuera su amatista y no otra persona. Pero la realidad era otra, ella jamás le diría nada. O eso creía él.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en Inglaterra, Eriol? – pregunto la amatista.

-Bien, dentro de lo que se puede decir. ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu trabajo? – zafiro quería saber algo, que desde hace tiempo le rondaba por la cabeza.

-Bien, no me quejo. Mi madre paga muy bien y aparte tengo ingreso por parte del Buffet de abogados que tengo.

Eriol confirmaba parte de sus sospechas. Minutos después se confirmo todo.

Tomoyo había puesto su buffet junto con una compañera de universidad, cuatro años atrás, con el fin de ayudar a las personas que tuviesen algún problema legal, ellas lo asesorarían en lo más necesario. No necesariamente tendría que ser persona jurídica – entiéndase, empresas. – sino también, para personas naturales. De hecho, fueron el primer buffet en instalarse en Tomoeda, y asi, las persona de ese pueblo no tendría que viajar tanto hasta Tokyo para pedir asesoría.

Amatista se dividía el tiempo entre el un trabajo y el otro. Sonomi jamás le reprocho algo, incluso, siempre le aconsejaba que no se sobrecargara tanto, y que solo se dedicara a su buffet. Conocía el carácter de su hija. Era igual al de su esposo, siempre entregándose hasta decir basta, incluso ni eso.

Su amiga recibió un mensaje, de un amigo del colegio que necesitaba ayuda legal para una compañía inglesa, en la cual él trabajaba como gerente general. Ya llevaba un año, donde no veía como sacarla de donde estaba metida. Por pedido de ella, decidió intervenir, ya que su buffet no daba, por ese entonces, asesoría a nivel internacional.

Cuando se entero de que la compañía en problemas era la de Eriol, casi se pega un tiro. Literalmente hablando. Aun asi, se empeño en ayudarle, aunque no fuese ella quien estuviera en las reuniones directamente. De hecho, ese trabajo no le correspondía a ella, sino a su socia. Ellas tenían una política muy peculiar. Si una de ellas tenía un trabajo de asesoría por hacer, se encargaría hasta el final, sin que la otra se inmiscuya en sus asuntos. Es por eso que Tomoyo, jamás se entero de ciertas cosas.

Muy por el contrario, aquello no lo sabía Eriol ni los demás, por eso que pensaron que la amatista no quería ayudarlo. De hecho, si lo hizo, comprando unas acciones y fusionándola a la empresa de juguetería, como una pequeña sección de la corporación Daidouji. Aquello ayudaría a ambas empresas. Procuro, mantenerse alejada de todo lo relacionado al negocio y lo logro. Nunca supo, que zafiro estaba soltero y jamás se entero, que después de que le ayudase en recuperar su empresa, sus padres habían fallecido.

-Me estas diciendo Tomoyo, que jamás supiste que Eriol estaba soltero y que tenía problemas serios con la empresa y por consiguiente del fallecimiento de sus padres. – en vez de preguntar, afirmo su prima Sakura.

-Asi es. De la empresa solo fue a nivel superficial y esencial. Nada más.

La amatista quería que aquella conversación acabase, puesto que había otras razones y de peso, por las cuales se separo de Eriol. El hecho de que le hacía daño seguir enamorada de él y no ser correspondida, mientras él estaba haciendo su vida, le partía el alma. Pero no lo iba a decir. Esa fue una de las tantas razones, pues hubo otras, que no tenían mayor peso.

-Tomoyo, ¿Por qué razón dejaste de hablarme por completo? – Bien, eso no se lo esperaba. Tan directo.

-Eriol, estamos veinticuatro y en una cena. Mejor hablemos de otras cosas, ¿sí? – Intentaría ser persuasiva, no podría responderle. No con la verdad.

-No me interesa. Quiero saber las razones y ahora. – Eriol muy pocas veces se enojaba y en esta ocasión, demostraba que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Bien. Te lo diré – suspiro derrotada – Uno de los accionistas tuyos, investigo mi pasado y el tuyo. Según pareció, él quería vender sus acciones a bajo precio, para luego volver a comprar, incluyendo las tuyas. Decía que tu y yo tuvimos un…_romance, _que te tenia agregado en mi Facebook, mi Twitter y mi MSN.

Dudaba si seguir o no. La cara de Eriol le decía que estaba a punto de estallar del coraje. Sin embargo, prosiguió.

-No sé como lo supo, pero el argumento de él, es que tú mandaste a pedir ayuda a mi buffet, y que me pagarías una cantidad de dinero, bastante elevada. – Hizo una pausa – asi asegurándote con quedarte con todas las acciones y dejarlo a él en la calle. O sea que le practicarías fraude. Lo que no supo, es con quien estaba hablando. Puso la demanda contra mí, alegando, que yo era cómplice tuya para realizar el fraude. Que tú querías declarar la empresa en quiebra para evadir al fisco. Cuando el Juez nos llamo, se sorprendió de verme ahí siendo acusada de algo que no soy participe. Sin embargo, no soy tonta y lleve pruebas necesarias. Eso fue, al año de que yo instale el buffet y tú estabas pataleando con tu empresa y no con la aerolínea.

-¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Eriol con interés

-Una vez adentro del despacho. Me presente como Tomoyo Daidouji, cabe decir que lo que viene seguido es para recordarlo. No me presente como abogada, sino como empresaria.

-No entendemos – hablo Sonomi, por primera vez.

Tomoyo empezó a relatar, la conversación que tuvo en el despacho.

_-Señor juez. Esta señorita, está aquí, siendo demandada por mi cliente, ya que ella está realizando acciones sospechosas como fraude junto al señor Eriol Hiragizawa._

_ -¿Es cierto, señorita Daidouji? Conozco a su familia, y sé que ni usted ni su madre, harían algo asi._

_ -Un momento, ¿de qué conoce a usted a esta señorita? – pregunto alterado el accionista._

_ -Permítame presentarme. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, heredera de la Corporación Daidouji, la más grande de toda Asia, por decirlo así. También soy abogada y poseo mi propio buffet. _

_ -¿De qué conoce a usted al señor Hiragizawa? – Pregunto el juez con interés – Dice el abogado del accionista, que ustedes tienen un amorío y están conspirando para declarar en quiebra a la empresa y luego quedarse con unos millones. – el Juez conocía a casi todas las familias, no sabía en que se metía ese accionista._

_ -Eriol y yo fuimos juntos al instituto. Somos amigos desde que tenemos doce años. Una vez que nos graduamos, cada quien hizo su vida. No he sabido nada de él. – contesto Tomoyo con tranquilidad._

_ -No le creo – refuto el abogado del acusador – tenemos pruebas que usted lo tiene agregado a su red social, además…_

_ -No me haga reír. ¿Esa es su prueba? ¿En eso se basa usted? Es verdad que lo tengo agregado, pero no he conversado con él, más que un: "hola", "¿como estas?"; cosas básicas. Ni él tiene tiempo, ni yo tampoco. Una vez que nos graduamos del instituto, Eriol regreso a su país natal, Inglaterra. Yo me quede aquí. Si vemos solo los amigos que tengo agregado, debería saber que también tengo agregada a Sakura Kinomoto, quien es mi prima y todos saben que posición tiene, como también tengo agregado a Shaoran Li, heredero de la Corporación financiera y de la fábrica de textiles más prestigiosos de Asia._

_La cara de ambos es única. Tomoyo prosiguió._

_ -Eriol es el heredero de la compañía de Aerolíneas reconocida en Europa y Asia. Por tanto, es un hombre con mucho dinero. ¿No le veo por donde quiera hacer algo ilícito como fraude?_

_ -La agencia de publicidad…_

_ -Es una compañía pequeña que él creo, cuando aún estábamos en el instituto. En unas vacaciones, el se fue a Inglaterra y su pasión por el marketing y publicidad, le llevo a crear esa empresa. Obviamente legalizo todo, pero no la empezó a funcionar hasta cuando se graduó y se fue. Desde ahí, no lo he visto. Y hasta donde yo sé, el siempre tuvo enamorada. – concluyo con una sonrisa._

_ -¿Si no se ha comunicado con él, como supo todo esto? – pregunto el juez._

_ -Shaoran es el mejor amigo. Una vez, en una navidad lo comento en casa, mientras cenábamos. Le pregunte a él, cuando tuve tiempo de comunicarme, y me confirmo aquello. Hace un año, se entero que le estaban haciendo cuentas ilegales en la empresa de él, no la aerolínea, y empezaría a entrar en quiebra._

_ -¿Cómo se contacto el señor Hiragizawa con usted? – prosiguió el juez_

_ -En realidad, él no sabe que estoy trabajando en su caso. El buffet recién lo abrí junto con una amiga y no nos especializamos en asesoría internacional, por el momento. Sin embargo, el gerente general, es un gran amigo de ella desde el colegio y le pidió ayuda. Se trata de un caso especial y ella accedió. Además nosotros poseemos una política: Cada quien coge el caso y el otro no se mete en los asuntos de uno. Ella me comenta, pero es muy superficial, lo básico. Es por ello, que yo no me he metido en el caso de mi socia._

-Ahí termino todo. El juez falló a mi favor, obviamente. Agradecí, que no haya ido a juicio. Más bien fue como una ronda pre-eliminar y eso ayudo bastante. También las pruebas de los documentos que tenía. – concluyo la amatista.

-Pero eso fue cuando teníamos veintiuno, máximo veintidós, sino me equivoco – Eriol empezaba a sospechar, que ese no era un motivo valido. No se equivocaba. –Tú me dejaste de hablar hace dos años.

-El accionista me estuvo acosando todo este tiempo. Apenas pase palabra contigo. Él supo, cuando compre las acciones y fusione tu empresa con la mía. Siguió mis pasos, día y noche, atormentándome. Hasta que decidí poner punto y final. Corte comunicación contigo, para no soportarlo a él más tiempo. – dijo la amatista con dolor. Pero no como el de _amar y no ser amada. _Ese era más grande.

Después de esa confesión, todos quedaron en silencio. Terminaron la cena, y Sonomi empezó hablar de cosas triviales, para despejar el ambiente tenso que se formo. Eriol presiono a la señorita Daidouji para que hablara, sin saber todo lo que vivió ella. En parte la comprendía, por no decir, que la entendía.

_12:00 am_

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. La buena nueva, los deseos de prosperidad, éxitos y salud, estuvieron presente. Sin embargo, Tomoyo estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Había visto a Sakura y Shaoran actuar de manera extraña. Solo ella se entera de las cosas a último momento. Recién se entera que Eriol sufrió muchos años de soledad, que no tenia novia y… Mejor era ya no pensar.

De manera educada se despidió, y se retiro a su habitación. Tenía que relajarse y pensar. Sabía que tenía una oportunidad con él, pero como acercarse después de lo que tuvo que decir. _Verdad a medias._ Porque asi es. Asi fue. Esa fue una razón por la que se alejo de su amigo. La otra, porque en ese entonces, ella pensaba que él seguía con Akemi. No iba a intervenir. Se manejaba con una idea: _Por un hombre, la mujer no debe ni pelear ni llorar_. Y eso era exactamente lo que hacia ella. Alejarse, fue su única solución.

Parada en el balcón de su habitación, miraba lo hermosa que estaba la luna. Podía estar asi toda la noche y contemplarla. No se cansaría ni ella ni la luna. El cuarto estaba oscuro, apenas la luz de la luna iluminaba algo. Sentía la brisa del viento, en su cara. Sabía que jugaba con su cabello y le gustaba. Era una sensación de paz y tranquilad. Absorta en sus pensamientos, se encontraba, que no se percato de la presencia de Eriol.

Zafiro estaba arrimado en el marco de la puerta, observándola detenidamente, grabando en su mente, la figura de su amatista. Tal vez, la acción que vaya a realizar, pueda provocar que se separe definitivamente de ella. Pero _tenía_ que intentarlo. Si no lo hacía, se volvería loco. Se separo de la puerta, cerrándola con seguro, haciéndolo de manera silenciosa sino quería asustar a Tomoyo. Caminaba a paso seguro, estaba decidido.

Daidouji sintió unos brazos fuertes en su cintura, cerró sus hermosos ojos. Pensaba, en su imaginación, que era Eriol quien la abrazaba por detrás. Sintió unos suaves labios en su cuello y ella seguía imaginando, y no pensaba que estaba sucediendo en verdad. Alzo la mano, enterrando sus finos dedos en la cabellera negro con destellos azules de zafiro. Lo motivaba, sin darse cuenta, que estaba pasando lo que siempre deseo.

-Eriol – susurro.

-Dime – dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se giro sobre sus talones. Sus miradas se toparon.

_Zafiro y Amatistas_

No aguanto más verle esos labios, que le llamaba para ser acariciados con los de él, la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y la beso. Ella le cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y enterró sus finos dedos, en su cabello rebelde. Se besaban con amor, pasión y ternura. Tomoyo se resigno, sabía que después de eso, él se iría de su lado, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando

Seguían acariciándose, como si tratasen de conocer aún más de lo que ya se conocían. Como tratar de decir, con su cuerpo, lo que sus labios no podían pronunciar, cuando querían decir algo. Él la quería a ella. Ella lo quería a él. Se pertenecían. Sus corazones ya tenían dueño. El de Tomoyo, su dueño era Eriol. El de Hiragizawa, su dueña era Daidouji. No había nada más que decir. Solo demostrarlo.

Eriol bajo por su barbilla hasta llegar al cuello, Tomoyo hecho hacia atrás su cabeza para darle más espacio a él, para que continuara acariciando con sus labios su cuello. Apretaba el cabello de Hiragizawa, atrayéndolo más. Lo necesitaba. Ambos se necesitaban y lo sabían. Él había tenido muchas amantes. Ella también. Y sin embargo, se sentían como si fuese este su primera vez. Se comportaban como chiquillos con hormonas alborotadas, y ya no lo eran. Son dos adultos, con la necesidad de estar juntos.

El vestido estaba caído. La camisa estaba en algún lugar del cuarto. Ella estaba con fina lencería y sus zapatos de taco, él estaba con el pantalón puesto y sus zapatos casual. ¿En qué momento quedaron así? No lo sabían y no querían hacer descubrimientos en ese momento. Las acaricias iban y venían. Fuego líquido recorría el cuerpo de ambos. Se quemaban y les gustaba. Volvieron a mirarse. Los labios de los dos, estaban rojos e hinchados. Continuaron con el beso. La alzo provocando que la amatista le rodeara, con sus piernas torneadas y firmes, su cintura.

La deposito con sutiliza en la cama. Se volvieron a mirar, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Tomoyo le acariciaba el rostro con sutiliza. Eriol le acariciaba el vientre. Le molestaba que tuviese aún el sostén, puso la mano detrás de la espalda de Daidouji, y rápidamente le quito el seguro. La prenda cayó. Ella gimió al sentir los labios de él, en su seno. Y su otra mano, acariciando el otro. Cuando se dio cuenta, ella le había rodeado la cintura con sus piernas. Lo necesita y lo quería adentro.

Las manos de amatista no se quedaban atrás. Le acariciaba el torso y la espalda. Las bajo, llegando al filo del pantalón de él, le quito el cinturón, le desabrocho el botón y le bajo el cierre. Él la miraba confundido.

-Me molesta que estés con el pantalón puesto.

Le ayudo a quitárselos. Para ese momento, ya no tenían puestos sus zapatos. Volvían a besarse. Acababan de realizar un nuevo descubrimiento. Eran adictos a los labios de cada uno. Solo quedaba una prenda en cada uno, la única que les impedía poder unirse. Todo sucedía por inercia y solo eso ocurría, cuando dos personas se aman de verdad y no necesitan de muchas palabras.

-¿Te había dicho que eres hermosa? – en sus ojos zafiro, había más que deseo. Había amor.

-No – ella lo miraba. Y también poseía la misma mirada de él.

-Te lo digo ahora. Eres un ángel. – Seguido de aquellas palabras, volvieron a besarse.

Tomoyo le quito el bóxer. Eriol le quito su tanga. Ambos desnudos, mirándose detenidamente. No podía creer que su amigo fuese todo un hombre. Su masculinidad se lo demostraba. Él no podía creer su amiga fuese un ángel bajado de cielo. Todo su cuerpo se lo demostraba.

Ninguno de los dos era virgen. Sin embargo se sorprendían, de que se sintiera como la primera vez. Aquella, en la cual todo es delicado, sutil. Donde las palabras de amor no faltan, y tampoco las acaricias tiernas.

-No tengo condón

-Eriol. No arruines el momento. Déjate llevar. Déjame que me vaya. Por favor. – en sus ojos amatistas había seguridad. Poco le importaba lo que pasara esa noche. Estar con él, era maravilloso.

Se dieron otro beso, mientras él se acomodaba en medio de las piernas de ella. Suavemente, fue ingresando. Tomoyo le abrazo con ternura y al mismo tiempo, de manera fuerte. Eriol, supo que ya estaba completamente adentro de su amada. Empezó a embestirla de manera suave, delicada. Porque debajo de su cuerpo, estaba una muñequita de porcelana, la cual él temía lastimarla.

Gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban en la habitación. Solo eran ellos dos, nadie más, exceptuando la luna, quien era su único testigo. Cambiaron de posición, quedando él debajo de ella. Se besaban y se acariciaban más. Sabía que llegarían en cualquier momento. Eriol, volvió a colocarla debajo de él. Tomoyo curvo sus espalda, pegándose más a su amigo, dejándole espacio para que él le bese el cuello. Sintió como ella llegaba al clímax. Él llego, segundos después.

Salió con lentitud y atrajo el cuerpo de su amatista hacia él. Ella acomodo la cabeza en el pecho de Eriol, y con suaves acaricias se quedaron dormidos.

_25 de diciembre_

Sentía los reflejos del nuevo día. Le extraño que el astro rey, no le golpe su cara, con su luz. Abría sus ojos color violeta despacio. Trataba de ubicarse en el tiempo/espacio. Quiso moverse y no pudo. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura. Alzo su mirada, y se topo con la de Eriol. _Fue real, nada ha sido mi imaginación. _Pensó la joven abogada.

-Eriol… yo… -no sabía cómo empezar.

-No digas nada. – ella se sorprendió ante la declaración de él, pero que podía pedir, si fue ella quien le pidió que continuara. – Yo te amo. Siempre estuve enamorado de ti. Tuve miedo a que me rechazaras y yo no estaba dispuesto a perder nuestra amistad. ¿Me perdonas?

Le miraba con unos ojos lleno de culpa y de dolor. Habían perdido diez años de poder estar juntos. Ella le acaricio con ternura su rostro. Se apretó más hacia él.

-No me pidas disculpas. Yo me aleje de ti, fue porque te amaba. Y lo sigo haciendo. Esa es la razón por la cual te deje de hablar hace dos años. Quería que fueses feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado.

-¿Te parece si empezamos desde cero?

-Si – le sonrió y le dio un largo y profundo beso

Después de unos minutos, se levantaron, se dieron un baño juntos. Bajaron al comedor cogidos de la mano. Y el pequeño Spinel fue el primero en recibirlos. Eriol le sonrió y le acaricio la cabecita. Todos los presentes estaban expectantes a la noticia que dieran ambos. Y no se hicieron esperar.

-Estamos juntos – dijo zafiro.

Todos saltaron de la alegría. Ambos eran abrazados y felicitados por la buena nueva. Desayunaron y conversaron. Decidieron pasar el fin de semana en la mansión Daidouji. Este sería el inicio de una nueva vida para los dos.

_En una navidad se separaron. Y en una, se volvieron a juntar. De ahora en adelante, las próximas navidades, la pasaran juntos con el pequeño Spinel. Como siempre debió haber pasado._

**The End**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Espero les guste esta segunda parte del One-shot .

Ashaki, espero que te haya gustado. Se que te lo estoy dando un poquito tarde, pero estuve un poco delicada de salud, entre otras cosas.

Ojala te guste. En esta parte no se si fue lemon o lime, lo cierto es que mi musa estuvo demasiado inspirada y ahi esta el resultado.

Les deseo a todos un feliz año y que este año sea de muchos exitos para ustedes.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
